1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to LCDs (liquid crystal displays) and more particularly to a portable LCD TV for indoor or outdoor use.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD's) have grown increasingly popular as substitutes for cathode ray tubes in electronic appliances. LCD's can be driven by large scale ICs (integrated circuits) because of their low-voltage and low-power consumption characteristics. Accordingly, LCDs have been widely produced on a commercial scale for use in desktop computers, laptop computers, color televisions, etc.
Conventionally, LCD display devices are subject to breakage due to collision or damage in a humid working environment. It is typical for an LCD display or TV having a plurality of projecting knobs or keys as controls (e.g., brightness control, etc.) However, these knobs or keys are not waterproof. Hence, such types of LCD display or TV are not suitable to operate in an outdoor environment.
There is a type of waterproof LCD display commercially available. The waterproof LCD display is equipped with a plastic strip sealingly mounted around a peripheral gap of the LCD body. However, such waterproof LCD displays are not structurally strong to even withstand a mild collision.
There is a type of LCD TV commercially available. Typically, an LCD TV is installed in a room and is adapted to receive TV signals via cable, an indoor antenna, or an outdoor antenna. However, such LCD TVs are not designed to operate in an outdoor environment. Thus, a need for improvement exists.